Mon frère
by misaya67
Summary: Il se réveilla vers midi, le cœur lourd, comme chaque matin depuis ce jour de juin où tout avait soudainement basculé. OS songfic sur les jumeaux Weasley.


Il se réveilla vers midi, le cœur lourd, comme chaque matin depuis ce jour de juin où tout avait soudainement basculé. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit le poids de la lumière qui filtrait par les volets de sa chambre et maudit le soleil de tenter d'illuminer ses journées qu'il s'escrimait à rendre plus maussades de jour en jour. Comme chaque matin, il se surprit à apprécier le silence du cottage. Cela le changeait des années passées au Terrier, avec sa famille au combien bruyante. La maison de son frère aîné était vraiment reposante, il pouvait y vivre comme il le souhaitait, ressassant ses sombres humeurs à loisir. Depuis la mort de Fred, il se complaisait dans un silence morose, se persuadant que personne ne pouvait comprendre ou partager sa douleur. Le chagrin causé par la perte de son jumeau l'avait ravagé les premières semaines. Puis, doucement, la vie avait repris son cours et chacun pansait ses blessures, avec plus ou moins de facilité. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, eux aussi avaient beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre, famille, amis,... Ginny était heureuse car Harry était en vie, Voldemort avait été vaincu, et ils pouvaient enfin savourer leur amour. Ron remontait doucement la pente grâce à Hermione, eux aussi avaient le droit de profiter pleinement de leur bonheur tout neuf, ils avaient affronté tellement d'horreurs en acceptant de suivre Harry dans sa destinée. Charlie était reparti en Roumanie, prétextant que le travail lui permettrait d'oublier plus rapidement. Bill et Fleur avaient enfin décidé de donner à la famille Weasley leur premier petit fils, à la plus grande joie de Molly qui voyait en cet événement un espoir en l'avenir. Même Percy s'était surpris à sourire, entouré par l'amour et la solidarité des siens, alors qu'il avait assisté à la fin tragique de Fred. Et George sentait que lui aussi serait capable de se laisser aller s'il restait un instant de plus dans la maison familiale. Il avait donc décidé de partir, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans leur magasin. Il ne s'en sentait pas encore la force. Le seul endroit accueillant qu'il avait trouvé était la Chaumière aux Coquillages, dans ce lieu recueilli à bout de falaise, sans autre personne à la ronde que son frère et sa belle-sœur.

George s'éveilla donc ce matin-là en maugréant après ce foutu soleil peu enclin à le laisser ruminer sa peine. Il prit une douche rapide et descendit dans la cuisine où il fut surpris de n'y trouver personne. Habituellement, même si Bill était au travail, Fleur était présente et s'affairait à tout lustrer. Il jeta un œil alentours et s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin posé en travers de la table de la cuisine. Il reconnu l'écriture de sa belle-sœur. « Nous sommes partis au Terrier fêter avec toute la famille les 18 ans de Harry. Ce serait bien que tu viennes, même 5 minutes. Molly serait tellement contente de te voir. Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo, mais ta mère t'aura sûrement gardé une place à table. A toute à l'heure. Fleur. PS : j'ai préparé dans le lecteur CD (le truc moldu pour écouter de la musique) une chanson que j'aimerai que tu écoutes. Bises. »

Il secoua la tête à la fin de sa lecture, sa belle-sœur était vraiment exaspérante quand elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire culpabiliser. Bien sûr que sa mère lui aurait gardé une place à table. Elle afficherait un air désolé en voyant qu'il ne les avait pas accompagné, puis en bonne matriarche, elle reprendrait contenance et afficherait un sourire de circonstance pour les 18 ans de son-presque-fils. Tandis qu'il déjeunait, son regard se porta sur le lecteur CD et il se souvint que Fleur souhaitait qu'il écoute un morceau qu'elle avait choisi pour lui. Depuis cinq jours, elle tentait de le sortir de sa torpeur en lui faisant écouter des chansons qui étaient sensées lui remonter le moral. Les morceaux étaient certes agréables, il ne les connaissait pour la plupart pas du tout puisque c'était des airs français, mais il appréciait leurs qualités. Et puis, le sort de traduction instantané que Fleur lui avait appris lui permettait d'en apprécier également les paroles. Une fois son repas terminé, il s'installa donc dans le petit canapé du salon et d'un geste du poignet, déclencha la lecture du CD. D'un second mouvement, il lança le sort de traduction et attendit quelques secondes que la musique retentisse dans la pièce. Contrairement aux autres chansons qu'elle lui avait déjà fait écouter, dont les rythmes étaient joyeux et emplis d'espoir, celui-ci semblait sombre et puissant. Quelque chose s'empara de lui, le brisa et le laissa avide d'en savoir plus.

-_Bien sûr qu'un jour s'en va pour l'un et pour l'autre s'en vient_

_-Bien sûr les étoiles se meurent quand le ciel s'éteint _

_-C'est notre amour qui n'aura jamais de lendemain_

_-Mon frère_

Les paroles le submergèrent dès qu'il en assimila le sens. Il avait l'impression que cette chanson sortait tout droit de son cœur, il aurait pu prononcer ces paroles, les écrire. Jamais plus ils n'auraient de lendemain à deux, les étoiles ne brillaient plus avec la même intensité, le temps avait perdu de son ascendant sur lui, les jours passaient pour lui, s'étaient arrêtés pour son jumeau.

-_Bien plus qu'un monde qui s'ouvre à l'un et pour l'autre chavire_

_-Bien plus qu'une mer qui supplie quand la source est tarie_

_-C'est tout notre amour qui s'éloigne des rives et se perd_

_-Mon frère_

Une larme roula sur sa joue, cette chanson allait finir par le submerger d'émotions. Foutue belle-sœur !! Pensa t-il. Il avait fallut qu'elle trouve la chanson parfaite à son état d'âme. Les voix puissantes des deux chanteurs traduisaient ce qu'il aurait pu hurler à son frère, qui ne l'écoutait plus désormais. Le monde de Fred n'était plus, il n'était plus. Et George devrait vivre avec ce vide ancrée en lui éternellement. Tout l'amour qu'ils partageaient, cet amour que seuls ceux qui naissent à deux peuvent connaître, reposaient désormais sur ses frêles épaules d'homme pas tout à fait adulte.

-_Tout s'oublie_

_-Chacun avec sa peine_

_-Que le temps nous reprenne_

_-Les souvenirs d'un frère _

Lui ne voulait pas que le temps lui prenne les souvenirs de son jumeau, il voulait les garder intacts, vivants, puisque lui ne l'était plus. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'on le laisse avec sa peine, avec son désespoir et ses souvenirs. Il voulait garder en mémoire le rire de Fred, son regard malicieux lorsqu'une nouvelle idée farfelue venait de naître dans son esprit, la hargne avec laquelle il avançait face au danger, combattant pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Il refusait d'oublier.

_-Chacun avec sa peine_

_-Que le temps nous apprenne_

_-A nous aimer_

_-En frère_

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et il les laissait faire. C'était son exutoire. Il lui semblait que cette chanson pouvait atteindre Fred et lui faire comprendre, là où il était, qu'il était parti trop tôt, laissant une place dans son cœur ravagé. En y réfléchissant, il était égoïste. Egoïste de croire que leur famille, leurs amis avaient oublié son double. C'était tellement plus simple de penser qu'il était le seul à souffrir de son absence, de croire que personne ne pouvait comprendre sa peine. Il avait pourtant vu les visages fermés de Percy, Ron, Harry et Hermione lorsqu'ils avaient du mettre des mots sur la fin tragique de Fred. Il avait constaté à quel point son père s'était renfermé après l'avoir porté en terre jusqu'à ce que Bill et Fleur leur annonce leur désir d'avoir un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas nier que d'autres avaient perdu tellement plus dans cette guerre. Harry avait vu mourir ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Rogue, malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui, Rémus et Tonks,... La famille Weasley ne s'en était pas si mal sortie finalement. Cette pensée lui tira un rictus sur les lèvres. Ils étaient si nombreux, ils auraient pu perdre tellement plus.

-_Bien sûr que la terre est brûlée quand la pluie l'oublie_

_-Bien sûr que tout est cri puisqu'on ne se l'est jamais dit_

_-Bien sûr l'amour puisqu'il ne peut plus grandir, s'enterre_

_-Mon frère_

Oui, la terre avait été brûlée, celle autours de Poudlard tout du moins. Le château avait été partiellement détruit mais toutes les familles de sorciers, issus de sangs purs comme issus de moldus, avaient participé financièrement à la reconstruction. De gros moyens avaient été mis en œuvre et l'école pourrait rouvrir ses portes en septembre pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Les larmes versées ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un souvenir mais le Ministère avait souhaité commémorer la mémoire des hommes tombés au combat en faisant construire un monument dans le parc de l'école. Les dernières paroles entendues lui laissèrent un goût amer en bouche. Que deviendrait-il sans l'amour qui les unissait, ce lien indéfectible des jumeaux. Il lui semblait qu'une part de lui était morte lorsqu'il avait vu le corps étendu de son frère, un sourire aux lèvres. Même dans la mort, il trouvait encore le moyen de se réjouir. Seul Fred en était capable. Mais lui ne voulait pas enterrer cet amour, il voulait le porter aux nues, le faire grandir. Il voulait continuer à aimer, à croire que les sentiments sont le moteur de tout.

_-Bien plus qu'un dernier regard pour décider d'une vie_

_-Bien plus que cette fin d'espoir que le courant charrie_

_-C'est un amour qui ne trouvera pas de rivière_

_-Mon frère _

Ce dernier regard, il ne l'avait pas vu. Ses frères oui, mais lui non. La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé les yeux de son jumeau, c'était près du passage secret de la sorcière borgne. Ils venaient de décider de se séparer, de diviser les fronts de bataille puisque toutes les entrées cachées de l'école étaient désormais inaccessibles. Une brève accolade, un regard empli d'espoir et de détermination et ils s'étaient séparés, persuadés de se retrouver dans quelques heures pour fêter la victoire du Bien sur la Facilité. Et cet espoir qui était né en lui au fur et à mesure que les membres de sa famille rejoignaient la Grande Salle, sains et saufs. Cet espoir était mort lorsqu'il avait vu les visages sombres de Ron et Harry et les yeux inondés de larmes de Percy. Percy. Tout l'amour qu'il croyait disparu pour son frère aîné lui était revenu en une bouffé sincère, comme s'il ne les avait jamais trahi. Et ses yeux s'étaient alors posé sur le corps inerte, que le repenti avait allongé avec douceur sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle, tandis que leur mère poussait un cri en prenant conscience de la perte de l'un de ses fils. Le cœur de George s'était contracté de douleur, il ne pouvait plus dire un mot, la souffrance à fleur de peau. Il s'était juste agenouillé près du corps qui lui ressemblait tant, la solitude s'emparant de lui, il avait constaté qu'il serait seul désormais pour affronter le monde. Mais il avait fallu se reprendre, le combat n'était pas terminé, la guerre perdurerait si une seule personne abandonnait. Il avait vu sa mère affronter la mort, luttant corps et âme pour qu'aucun autre de ses enfants ne partent avant elle. Son père, ses frères, ses amis, tout le monde s'était ligué contre le Lord Noir, même lorsque tous croyaient Harry perdu. Et lui, malgré sa peine d'avoir perdu un ami proche, l'homme que sa sœur chérissait tant, lui ne pensait qu'à Fred.

-_Tout s'oublie_

_-Chacun avec sa peine_

_-Que le temps nous reprenne_

_-Les souvenirs d'un frère _

_-Chacun avec sa peine_

_-Que le temps nous apprenne_

_-A nous aimer _

_-En frère_

Et de nouveau ce refrain qui mettait des mots sur son chagrin, sur ce manque insoutenable avec lequel il vivait depuis quelques temps. Les moments d'enfance qu'il se repassait en boucle dans sa tête, les heures de retenues passées avec Rusard, à astiquer les trophées, les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire, les cris de leur mère parce qu'ils avaient encore une fois taquiné Ginny ou pris Ron comme cobaye,...Tous ces instants partagés dont il était à présent le seul à se souvenir.

-_Puisqu'on ne sera toujours_

_-Que la moitié d'un tout_

_-Puisqu'on ne sera jamais_

_-Que la moitié de nous_

Rien ne pouvait lui sembler plus vrai désormais. Fred et George, George et Fred, les deux moitiés d'une même âme, d'un seul caractère, complémentaires, si semblables et pourtant si différents. Ils avaient toujours été les Jumeaux Weasley, il n'avait pas appris à être autrement qu'avec son double. Sans lui, qui était-il réellement ? Avait-il seulement le droit d'être encore en vie, sans lui ? Certes, il était George Weasley, élève moyen, à l'humour acerbe et parfois déplacé, sérieux quand la situation le demandait. Il savait très bien, du moins l'avait-il toujours cru, que des deux, il était le moins intéressant, le moins beau aussi. D'autant qu'avec son oreille en moins, il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose désormais. Il n'était que la moitié d'un tout qui représentait la meilleure chose au monde qui lui soit arrivée. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement battus ou disputés, préférant se liguer contre les autres plutôt qu'entre eux. Y arriverait-il, seul ?

-_Bien sûr que rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever_

_-Bien plus que tout ce que la vie peut nous accorder_

_-L'amour sera toujours cette moitié de nous qui reste_

_-A faire mon frère _

La chanson se faisait plus intense, les sentiments exacerbés, la douleur plus forte. Les cris des chanteurs se fondaient à merveille parmi les hurlements du cœur de George. Tant de vérités émanaient de cette mélodie qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. Au bout d'une heure, il réalisa qu'il l'avait écouté sans s'arrêter un instant. Elle avait dicté sa réflexion jusqu'à faire ressortir de son âme meurtrie les sentiments et les peurs qui l'habitaient désormais quotidiennement. Plongé dans ses pensées et dans l'interprétation des paroles, il constata qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre en considération le dernier couplet. « Rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever ». C'était pourtant tellement vrai. La mort pouvait bien lui avoir pris son frère, son jumeau, les sentiments qui les liaient l'un à l'autre, leurs souvenirs, le magasin et les rêves qu'ils avaient imaginés et construits ensemble, tout cela était encore et toujours réel. Tant que lui vivait pour les faire vivre et les transmettre, Fred vivrait encore un peu. Tant de gens devaient se souvenir de lui, de sa joie de vivre, de son humour. Toutes ces personnes avaient le droit de continuer à rire, maintenant que la guerre était finie. Après tout, c'était Fred qui avait lancé cette idée de création de boutique de farces et attrapes. Seul, il aurait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Mais il devait le faire. Continuer. Continuer pour lui, pour eux. Pour leur famille et leurs amis. Parce que tant que George serait là, Fred le serait encore un peu également.

Pris d'une résolution soudaine, il éteignit le lecteur et transplana dans le jardin du Terrier, derrière la cabane où son père rangeait ses objets de récupération moldus. La grande table familiale avait été agrandie magiquement et installée au centre de la pelouse, des lampions et des guirlandes flottaient nonchalamment par magie au-dessus des convives. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage du jeune homme. Sa mère avait vraiment mis les petits plats dans les grands pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Ginny et Hermione avaient dû en profiter également pour tout décorer, elles se régalaient à le faire à chaque fois. En jetant un coup d'œil aux invités, il constata sans trop de surprise toutefois que les trois quarts de leurs amis de Poudlard et de l'Ordre étaient réunis. Ce devait être la première fois depuis la nuit fatidique que tous se retrouvaient ainsi, et voir leurs sourires lui réchauffa le cœur. Discrètement, il contourna la cabane et la maison et pénétra par la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était dehors. Il se faufila dans sa chambre, et sortit un grand carton d'une armoire. Leur dernière création, leur projet le plus abouti. Ils y avaient passé du temps, le travail leur permettant d'oublier les affres de la guerre et leurs vadrouilles incessantes afin de faire vivre leur radio pirate. George l'avait mis de côté après l'enterrement, persuadé que jamais il n'aurait le cœur à en faire usage. Mais le temps était venu, il fallait le faire, en ce jour plus qu'en tout autre. Mais avant tout, il devait y apporter quelques petits compléments et il serait fin prêt.

Le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon lorsqu'il mit la touche finale à l'œuvre qu'ils avaient créée. Dans le jardin, ses frères, Ginny et Harry disputaient un énième match de Quiddich tandis qu'Hermione discutaient un peu en retrait avec Neville et Luna. George les contempla un moment depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il constata que la plupart des invités étaient déjà partis et il afficha un sourire tandis que sa mère et Fleur s'affairaient autours de la table, la chargeant de mets certainement excellents, tandis que son père montrait ses objets moldus avec ravissement à tous les autres convives réunis autours de lui. Il décida de patienter encore un peu, réservant sa surprise pour le moment où ils seraient tous à table. Ce moment arriva rapidement. Une demi-heure après qu'il ait commencé à fixer l'agitation du rez-de-chaussée, Molly déclara qu'il était temps de passer à table et la famille Weasley ainsi que les quelques convives encore présents – Neville, Luna, Seamus et Dean, ainsi que les Tonks et leur petit fils – s'installèrent en discutant joyeusement autours de la table aux dimensions désormais plus convenables.

Il descendit silencieusement les escaliers aux marches bruyantes. Sans en faire rugir aucune – Fred et lui connaissant parfaitement les endroits où il valait mieux éviter de poser le pied – il sortit dans le jardin et profita de la pénombre grandissante pour installer sa surprise. L'objet était, comme bon nombre de leurs inventions, d'aspect pour le moins original. La base était composée d'un cercle rouge sur laquelle était fixée un cube dans lequel un trou cylindrique et en angle droit avait été percé. Tout autours, il installa des chandelles et des fusées de feux d'artifices, similaires à celles qu'ils avaient utilisées contre Ombrage lors de leur septième année pendant les examens de Buse. Jetant un œil à la table des invités, il les vit absorbés dans une grande discussion Jugeant l'instant opportun, il porta sa baguette à sa tempe où un filet argenté vint s'y enrouler et le déposa dans le trou du cube. De l'autre extrémité du trou jaillit une épaisse fumée argentée qui prit bientôt forme humaine. Dos à lui se tenait une silhouette qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, bien qu'elle soit cependant pourvu d'une oreille supplémentaire. D'un mouvement de baguette, il ordonna une action à la silhouette qui se tourna vers lui et lui offrit le sourire malicieux qui lui manquait tant. D'un second geste du poignet, il désigna la table et la silhouette s'en approcha d'un pas tranquille, tandis que lui-même allumait une à une les mèches des fusées.

Luna écoutait depuis quelques minutes déjà le discours virulent d'une Hermione désireuse de faire reconnaître à ses concitoyens les bienfaits d'une association telle que la SALE. S'étant fait gentiment ignorer lorsqu'elle avait soumis l'idée, on ne peut plus respectable, de développer le principe avec les Nargols, Luna laissait désormais son esprit vagabonder. Celui-ci se fixa sur une brume argentée qui s'approchait lentement et qui l'intriguait. La laissant venir à eux, elle constata bientôt que ce qu'elle avait pris pour des volutes souples composaient en fait une silhouette humaine qu'elle connaissait bien. « Tiens, Fred est venu nous rendre visite », déclara t'elle de sa traditionnelle voix rêveuse. Une dizaine de têtes se tournèrent vers elle avec incrédulité, se demandant quel sens donner aux paroles de la jeune fille. Soudainement, Hermione, qui avait suivi des yeux le regard de la blonde, étouffa une exclamation et s'accrocha avec force au bras de Ron, assis à ses côtés. Toute la table suivie à son tour les regards des deux jeunes femmes, et Molly ne pu retenir un cri de stupéfaction. Seule Fleur, passée la surprise, s'autorisa un sourire. Lorsque la silhouette stoppa sa progression, seule le silence de la nuit lui répondit. « Mes amis, ne craignez rien, n'ayez peur. Ayez toujours une pensée pour nous et lorsque vous contemplerez les étoiles, par une nuit sans nuage, imaginez-nous parmi elles. Car ce soir, nous regagnons les cieux. »

Et tandis que la silhouette s'évanouissait en une multitude de volutes argentées, le bruit sourd d'un lancement de fusée retentit dans la nuit. Sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs, une foule de silhouettes et de visages connus s'éparpillèrent dans le ciel étoilé : Dumbledore trônant dans son fauteuil, le regard bienveillant, Fumseck perché sur son épaule ; Rogue, debout, majestueux, le regard furibond ; James et Lily, virevoltants et souriants ; Sirius, hilare, son rire retentissant en un jappement sonore ; Maugrey, l'œil tourbillonnant, un « vigilance constante » imprimé sur les lèvres ; Rémus et Dora, lors de leur mariage, le bonheur figé sur leurs visages ; Colin, son appareil photo autours du cou, mitraillant tous les invités ; Fred, enfin, le regard malicieux, leur adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Lorsqu'il eut allumé toutes les mèches, et que la silhouette de son jumeau avait commencé son court monologue, George s'était approché de sa famille et de ses amis qui contemplaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Il s'était arrêté à deux mètres derrière eux, entendant avec plaisir les commentaires étouffés des uns et des autres. Ginny avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, ce dernier serrant un peu plus étroitement son filleul contre lui, Ron avait pris Hermione dans ses bras, Molly essuyait quelques larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux, ses frères affichaient un léger sourire sur leurs visage. Soudain, il croisa un regard clair, plein de malice et de joie. Fleur. Il lui retourna son sourire et, suivant le mouvement général, il contempla le défilé de visages scintillants.

Tout irait bien désormais, il le savait. Il aurait à jamais une chanson au fond du cœur, une chanson pour Fred, pour son double. Fred serait toujours là, avec lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Et pour ce qu'il ne pouvait accomplir seul, il trouverait aide et soutien parmi les siens. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Son regard se riva dans celui d'un jeune homme roux, de grands yeux bleus rieurs et fiers, tandis que les dernières fusées éclairaient d'une manière irréelle l'assemblée.

« Vous m'en avez tellement fait subir tous les deux, que vos blagues je les connais par cœur. Alors, si tu as besoin de moi... ».


End file.
